I'll Keep You Safe
by animalsarepeopletoo
Summary: *Father's Day special* Since the moment Hiccup was born, Stoick swears that he will protect his little Hiccup with everything in him. Each Father's Day since, he remembers. One-shot.


**Hello, and happy Father's Day! I've had this story stocked up for a couple of days, ready to post for this occasion. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **I'll Keep You Safe**

Pride.

That's what Stoick feels as he looks over his new baby boy. Sure, he's small, and quieter than most, but he's Stoick's. And that's all that matters.

"Hiccup," he whispers, rocking his son. "Little Hiccup... I'll keep you safe... I promise I won't let anything happen to you... you are my son, and I am your father... you are mine..."

The baby cooes in response, reaching out to touch Stoick's nose. He gurgles happily, grinning.

There's that feeling again. Pride. No... pride is not the word he's looking for. It's something so much more... something that elates everything inside of Stoick. Love.

Yes. Stoick would do everything in his power to protect his son... Hiccup... no matter the cost.

* * *

 _ **Father's Day #1**_

Stoick's first Father's Day is special. As both a chief and a new father, the village celebrates with him. Hiccup's only a few months old, but already more intelligent than most babies his age.

Stoick hoists Hiccup in the air. He's in his son's nursery room, putting him to bed after the long and exciting day.

"Ooh, you're getting to be a big boy, eh, Hiccup?" says Stoick, holding the baby up in the air and spinning. Hiccup gives a squeaky laugh of joy. Finally, Stoick stops whirling around, a bit dizzy. He smiles at his child. "Alright, then, little Hiccup... I think it's time for bed now..."

He sets the little boy down in his crib. Hiccup stares up at him with his wide green eyes.

"Can I see that smile? Huh?" Stoick grins down at his son, trying to get a response back.

A moment later, Hiccup's lips pull up into a matching beam. Stoick laughs heartily, patting Hiccup's head. "There's my boy. You sleep now, Hiccup, okay?"

Hiccup burbles a consenting reply. With one last fond look at the infant, Stoick whispers a goodnight, then leaves the room. He's still smiling.

* * *

 _ **Father's Day #2**_

The next father's day is hard for Stoick, as Valka is gone. Still, even without his wife, he is a father- and a chief. He must continue on. For Hiccup. For the village. For Val.

He walks throughout the village with his one year-old son in his arms, accepting greetings from the villagers. Hiccup has grown over the past year, however little, but he's still not the same size as the other babies his age. Stoick has heard whispers that his son is a runt. A mistake. A hiccup. He ignores these, insisting that Hiccup is just a late bloomer.

"Remember old Magnus, eh?" he would say. "He was smaller than Hiccup... but one day, he sprouted up like a weed. Hiccup is just the same."

That would satisfy the Berkians, but Stoick is still uneasy. What if it _is_ true? What if Hiccup _is_ a runt, and will not grow too much more? What if that happens?

He looks down at the babe in his arms, dozing off in a peaceful languor. He's at total peace that his father will protect him. The chief's heart melts a little. Shame him for thinking his boy is a runt. No matter what, this is his son. And as he swore the moment he was born, he would protect his Hiccup.

* * *

 _ **Father's Day #5**_

Stoick's not at home this year. He's on another expedition to look for the Dragon Nest. Four year-old Hiccup is left with Gobber. He won't stop crying. He misses his father.

And as Stoick squints into the horizon, he misses someone, too.

"I'll be back soon, my Hiccup," he murmurs. "Promise. I will never leave you… I'll keep you safe..."

Hiccup, though he is miles and miles away, is soothed to sleep at these whispered words. He can somehow feel that his father is thinking about him, and will return. And he trusts Stoick with all of his heart.

* * *

 _ **Father's Day #7**_

Six year-old Hiccup won't stop getting in trouble. He's already tipped over a bucket of cod some fisherman have just caught, and nearly impaled himself with one of Gobber's new swords. Stoick is on edge with worry and annoyance. Will the boy ever stop getting into these messes?

"Hiccup," he says sternly, "I am your father, and it is Father's Day. Respect me today and behave yourself."

Hiccup is six, yet he manages to grasp what Stoick means.

"Okay, Dad," he agrees. "I'll try my very very very hardiest to do good today."

"Your very hard _est_. And do _well_."

Hiccup nods shyly. "I-I know..." He then runs forward and hugs his father's legs, as he is too short to reach Stoick's waist. His father is surprised for a moment, then smiles softly. He picks up his son like he is a very small child again and lets him sit on his shoulders.

"That's my boy," he says, tousling Hiccup's hair fondly.

* * *

 _ **Father's Day #9**_

There is a frighteningly big storm on Stoick's ninth Father's Day. It sweeps throughout the whole village, pounding on each door and drenching the ones who dare to step outside. The day passes very slowly. Stoick is anxious about being cooped up inside, but knows if he tries to venture out, something bad will happen to him. Even the dragons that plague Berk have strayed away, which is saying something.

It is now nighttime. Stoick has given up trying to focus on paperwork and is now lying in bed, thinking. The wind howls, snapping at him.

Suddenly, there is a soft creak as his bedroom door is opened. Stoick sits up to see who has entered.

It's Hiccup. He's a pitiful figure, standing there, shivering in a shirt that's far too large for someone so small.

"Daddy?" he whispers, and Stoick knows something's wrong. Hiccup has always called his father 'Dad', only using 'Daddy' when he's scared or sick.

"Yes, Hiccup?" says Stoick, pushing himself out of bed and sweeping towards his son. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Hiccup sniffs, and Stoick sees that the edges of his eyes are puffed red. The eight year-old has been crying. "I… I… I'm scared of the storm…"

Stoick's face softens. "Hiccup, it's just a storm… it'll be over soon…"

Hiccup nods, then turns away to slowly trudge back to his room- but Stoick stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight?" Stoick says in a quiet voice.

Hiccup breaks into a grin, inclining his head in joyous agreement. He runs over to Stoick's bed and manages to jump on in one leap. He's soon snuggled beneath the blankets. Chuckling, the chief comes back over to his bed and lies down again. Hiccup is curled up next to him, his warm body pressing into Stoick's side. He's already asleep, assured that his father will keep him safe. And he will. He will protect his boy from _anything_ , no matter the cost.

Stoick leans down and kisses Hiccup's head with a tenderness only Hiccup can bring out of him.

"Sleep well, my little Hiccup. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

 _ **Father's Day #12**_

This Father's Day, Stoick is stressed. Hiccup, already a lad of eleven, has not shown any signs of getting much bigger or taller. He's hopeless at sword fighting, axe-throwing, and really doing much of anything that matters right. Stoick can't help but feel a little annoyed. To top that off, he's piled in paperwork, dragon raids, and village complaints. For him, Father's Day is forgotten. He is only a chief today, not a father.

Stoick works late into the night, pressing forward. He is a Viking, and he will not break.

But soon enough, the intense atmosphere has given him a headache. He feels slightly sick from being up so late. The headache only grows, and he eventually relents to lying down. He can finish in the morning… it'll only be a small break.

A few minutes later, great big snores shake the room. So loud, that they cover up Stoick's door creaking open and a scrawny eleven year-old creeping in. He's holding a piece of paper in his hand. A drawing. A drawing of little Hiccup atop Stoick's shoulders, an affectionate gleam in his father's eye. The words "THANKS FOR EVERYTHING, DAD" roll out in an untidy sprawl. But over the years, his art skills have improved greatly.

When he sees that the chief is asleep, he wilts. But only for a moment. A minute later, he rushed forward and places the drawing on top of Stoick's chest. He hopes that his father will be proud of him. These days, Stoick has been snapping and ignoring him more than ever.

"Thank you for being my dad," he murmurs, then quietly as he came in, he's out.

Throughout the entire next day, Stoick wears a grin on his face that never quite disappears. No one notices the drawing sticking out of the tuck of his belt, rustling slightly like a happy reminder of love. All of his annoyance is gone. For now.

* * *

 _ **Father's Day #15**_

This really has been the worst year so far for Stoick. Dragons are attacking Berk more than ever, and Hiccup… is still Hiccup. Stoick, truth be told, is disappointed. When _he_ was fourteen, he already had bulging muscles and a small mustache to boast of. Hiccup's a talking fishbone with not even a hint of facial hair. Yes, Stoick is a little disappointed.

Father's Day is today, and the village celebrate the patriarchs of their tribe. Even Stoick is again acknowledged as more than just a chief and allowed the day off. He decides to take Hiccup fishing. Maybe Hiccup will surprise him, as, you know, a Father's Day present. This thought cheers Stoick up, making him oblivious to Hiccup's hesitation at the prospect of an awkward afternoon of his father listing over his great deeds when Hiccup has none.

Soon, they're down by Leif Lake, fishing sticks out and tied to string and bait that they hope will attract some fish. Stoick's moves are natural, tugging in the string at the correct moments and catching enough fish to feed that boy Snotlout's family and satisfy them for a week; in other words, a truly impressive amount.

But Hiccup's tugs are jerks, his actions stiff and uncertain. In the end, he only catches a small cod that wouldn't even pacify a Terrible Terror.

"We'll try again some other time…you just need to work on your form, Hiccup. It's not so hard. When I was your age, I had known how to do it for years," says Stoick, trying to lighten Hiccup's somber mood, but only making it worse. They are back at the house after a long day. Hiccup immediately heads for the stairs.

"Happy Father's Day," Hiccup says gloomily, then disappears upstairs. Little does Stoick know that his words were not encouraging, but sounding very unimpressed with Hiccup indeed. But at least the chief is actually _acknowledging_ Hiccup's presence instead of ignoring him like he has been doing for the last couple of years. The only times when he pays attention to Hiccup are when Hiccup's in trouble, or to chide him for doing something wrong.

Stoick sits down thoughtfully in a chair.

"What am I going to _do_ with that boy?" he wonders, slightly angry, slightly worried.

He receives no answer.

* * *

 **Father's Day #16**

This Father's Day is particularly awkward, as Hiccup and Stoick are both thinking of Stoick's disowning of Hiccup a few months earlier. Dragons now roam freely on Berk, which is a little unsettling to Stoick even still.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad," says Hiccup as he walks down the stairs, that dragon Toothless following from behind him. It is early morning, but Stoick has been up for hours.

He now sits at their meal table, just thinking. "Oh- yes. Thank you."

Hiccup reaches the table and sits down, avoiding the chief's gaze. "So…"

Stoick clasps his hands. "So…"

The nearby Night Fury rumbles, sensing conflicting emotions but not knowing how to respond to them.

Stoick and Hiccup start talking at the same time.

"-I was thinking-"

"-maybe you'd want to go-"

"-about your…"

"-on a flight with me and-"

"Disownment."

"-Toothless."

A confused beat.

"You first," says Hiccup, having caught the word 'disown' and fearing what his father will say. But he wants to get it over with.

"Well… I've been thinking about what I said to you… in that hall… before the great battle, and… I…" Stoick lets out a heaving sigh. "I regret it with all of my heart… I wish that I could take it back every day. I was just so- so _enraged_ … it's my second-worst mistake in life."

Hiccup tenses, hurt at those words. "Oh? Then what's your first? Not getting an extra topping on your yak parfait?"

"Gods, Hiccup…"

Stoick bows his head, a strange sight, for he is usually a chief so proud and mighty. But this man right here… he is broken.

His next words are whispered and aching with regret.

"My first and worst mistake in life was… Ignoring you. For nearly all of these past years… I always expected more than what was possible. I was never satisfied with what I had..." He looks up, ashamed, but burning with pride of his son. " _You_. A bright, clever, brave young man who would steal the moon to get me to actually _look_ at you. I've been so blind…"

Hiccup has been very still throughout this time, just watching his father with an unblinking stare. However, emotions are actually overwhelming him, though he doesn't show it. He never has.

"Dad," he says finally, looking over to the chief, whose head is still bent over in heavy years of guilt.

Slowly, he gets to his feet and comes over to Stoick's side. Then he wraps his arms around Stoick's shoulders, having to stretch to make the whole way there.

"I forgive you."

And as he says this, he realizes that this is true. All of the bitter remains of pain and resentment vanish, replaced with compassion and forgiveness. After all, everyone deserves a second chance, and Hiccup is by nature a forgiving person.

Stoick looks up, his tears eyes shining with hope.

"I've been a horrible father for years now," he admits. "Never the one you needed... or wanted... but... but now I'm going to try and be better. I'm not only Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk... I am also Stoick Haddock, the father of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, pride of Berk." He sets his jaw in determination. "I will be the father I should have been."

Hiccup smiles. "I know," he says. "I believe in you."

Hiccup's faithful words tug Stoick back to the past, and he remembers a small boy's face of absolute trust in his father. The boy is Hiccup. He trusted in Stoick to take care of him, protect him, and never let him down... but Stoick has, time and time again. And he intends to fix that.

"Thank you, son," he gasps in relief. "Thank you."

He, too, leans into the embrace, swearing to himself that he will do his very best to protect his son from any harm. He has a lot of time to make up for, after all. And he can't wait to get started.

* * *

 _ **Father's Day #20  
**_  
Over the years, Berk has grown into quite the destination, what with dragon races, crazy expeditions, and fire-breathing dragons all over the place. Things have changed... people have changed...

Hiccup is always out, seeking a land that his father fears does not exist. He yearns to find something, though he doesn't know what. A new home? A new dragon species? Freedom? Even he himself does not know.

It's Father's Day once again on Berk, and they have the usual festivities. Stoick wakes up in a merry mood. His son will _have_ to stay home all day! He's been missing him, as Hiccup is hardly ever on Berk of late, sometimes even spending as many as three nights away. But now that it's Father's Day, guilt will press in on Hiccup for his notable absence, and he will want to spend time with Stoick. Perfect.

Hiccup is not yet back from his latest adventure, but Stoick knows he'll be back in a couple of hours, so he waits faithfully for his son. Sure enough, Hiccup does turn up around the afternoon, coming straight to find his father.

He talks of what he's seen on this past expedition. The new lands. The people. He assures Stoick he's getting close... to what, he's not sure. But he'll soon find it.

After Hiccup is done explaining his journey, Stoick is nearly bursting with what he had wanted to tell his son for months now. He soon takes over talking, asking Hiccup to listen.

"Hiccup," he says, excitement gleaming in his eyes. "You're nearly twenty now... and I'd like to share some things with you."

Wincing, Hiccup realizes where this is going. "Dad-"

"I think, you know, just in case something bad happens to this old warrior, that I should start training you... to become chief," Stoick finishes. He's oblivious to how pale Hiccup looks.

"Uh, Dad..." Hiccup shifts uncomfortably. "Are you sure that I'm...?"

"You're ready!" booms Stoick. "Now, now, it won't be anything _serious_... but I would like you to sit in on a few meetings, fix a few problems... simple things like that!"

"Simple things." Hiccup makes a face that Stoick doesn't see. "I don't know..."

"Come on!" laughs Stoick. "It's Father's Day! What's a father got to do to get his son to do him a favor?"

A moment later, Hiccup nods. "Alright, alright... but just a few meetings." He brightens a moment later. "See, Toothless and I need to get on this dragon's trail before we lose it... we think it might be a new species..."

Stoick is slightly disappointed at how fast Hiccup has changed the subject, but shrugs it off with only me unease. After all... they've got plenty of years ahead of them to discuss this. Right?

* * *

 _ **Father's Day #21  
**_  
 _Deep breaths, Hiccup. Deep breaths. You're chief. You can't be weak. You must be strong... for everyone. Dad wouldn't have been like this… Dad_  
 _would've been strong… Dad wouldn't need time to grieve…_

Hiccup blinks at the mention of his father, which is the whole reason he's distraught in the first place... it's Father's Day in Berk, and Hiccup has the day off (though he is not yet a father).. which is very unfortunate for him... because he has time to think... think about Stoick. And his position. Which is what?

He's never felt so alone in his life.

Though he's the chief and has tons of villagers, the Riders, Toothless, and Berk, he feels so… so empty. So cut off from the world. He's in solitude, it seems, since…

He swallows back tears. _Don't think, Hiccup. Don't_ think _.  
_  
He's standing on the hill of Berk where one can see ships leaving the harbor from. He remembers all those times he watched Stoick sailing away... unsure that he would ever return... But he always did, despite the odds... but now... now...

Hiccup sniffs, knowing...

Stoick is never coming back, no matter how hard his son wishes it could be.

A tear trickles down his cheek.

 _Gods, I miss you, Dad... I wish that you were here...  
_  
Almost suddenly, he feels a warm breeze blow through him. It's comforting and soft. Hiccup closes his eyes, exhaling a heavy breath he didn't know he had been holding. He feels protected... safe... trusting something promising to guard him from all harm.

A smile turns up his lips. This peace... this security... he's felt it before…

Stoick is still here... maybe not in physical form, but he is here... _within_ Hiccup. Still protecting him from any danger he might face. Because that's what a father does. Look after his child. Even in _death_ , for Thor's sake.

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup murmurs in response, feeling a great deal better than before. "I will never forget you... you did your duty. You gave up everything to save me." He bows his head in respect. "Thank you. I will carry on your memory like never before… I'll keep _you_ safe, for once… and you'll protect me."

He turns away from the harbor that holds so many ghosts of the past, and he begins to walk away from it all. He doesn't look back.

And for once, he doesn't feel so alone.

* * *

 _ **Father's Day #1**_

Hiccup's first Father's Day is special.

His new son, Stoick Haddock, is just a month old, yet he's bigger than most newborns- like the first Stoick was. But Hiccup doesn't care. No, not one bit. He knows what it feels like to be different, and he will not judge.

He now holds his son in his arms, gently rocking the boy.

"Son," he whispers. "You will face many challenges in life... you will have times where you're not sure that you're going to make it. It will be hard. You might feel like you're not going to get through life's difficulties. But you will. You will, Stoick. Because I'm going to help you out, every step of the way. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe." He kisses Stoick's forehead lightly. "And I'm going to be the best father I can be."

Stoick smiles, sleepy. Hiccup grins back, pressing his son to his chest.

"Love you, little guy," he murmurs. "And I always will."

He thinks of his own father, gone for years now. Except now when he thinks of him, it is not with sadness, but love and respect. They are both fathers now, and Hiccup understands now what it was like for the former chief... But Hiccup will always be Stoick's son, no matter what. And like he promised years ago today over the harbor, he will never forget his father. He lives in Hiccup, throughout the ages, and that will never change.

And so Hiccup smiles. There's a future just waiting for him... a new chapter in life. And Hiccup now knows that he's ready to get started.


End file.
